bedtime
by MissCherryVampire
Summary: It was exactly 903pm and a certain blonde kage was missing and lets just say that his wife - a pass Hyuuga heiress- is not happy. ohh Naruto you better have a good excuse this time.


Hinata was annoyed. Here she was in her bedroom at exactly 9:03pm and her husband was not here. Oh that just made her blood boiled. She was certain that he was still stuck up in that darn kage's office admiring every nook and cranky of the building. She knew her husband loved his job but sometimes he lets it go to his head.

Hinata brushed her hand over her cream satin sheet and frown. She would give her husband five minutes before she take his head. In that time, she would change and braid her hair. She stepped behind the changing screen and slipped into a while silk nightgown and then proceeded to brush out her hair with a Hyuuga heirloom from her late mother. Hinata then braided her hair by her dresser and tied it with a sliver ribbon. Her lavender eyes then glanced at the large clock on her wall and she activated her kekkei genkai. Her husband was going to get it and get it good.

She grabbed her robe and hastily tied it around her slim waist and stomped out of her home. People dashed out of her way knowing too well when Hinata was on the prowl do not try to stop her. The once Hyuuga heiress has more than proven that at the striking age of 24 that she was not the same young woman as she was in her childhood years. She had grown and gained some backbone and required nothing but respect.

Hinata paused in her angry stride when the abandon Uchiha district appeared ahead. Her eyes softened as she recalled that her husband refused to allow anyone to tear down the district. Naruto never did find his lost best friend and somewhere along the path trying to find him, his other teammate suddenly disappeared leaving Naruto all alone. It was that moment that Hinata had regained the same courage she had when Konoha was under attacked by Pein and told Naruto her feelings again. Naruto accepted them obviously or else he wouldn't be her husband right now. Speaking of her husband, the hokage tower was just ahead.

Hinata entered the kage's tower without much problem but was stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a pink haired woman coming towards her with her baby bundle in her arms. Before the words could even stumble out of her mouth the pink haired woman embraced her. "Oh Hinata I thought that was you!" she laughed out. Hinata pulled away from the woman and stared in awe, "S-s-sa-sakura-san?" Hinata blurted out. Sakura smiled and nodded. "I...I mean we thought you were dead!" Hinata remarked. Sakura laughed and shifted her bundle in her arms, "So I heard." She said sadly. Hinata blushed realizing that she may have embarrassed Sakura. "Gomen." Hinata muttered out. "That's fine." Sakura replied. She then patted Hinata on the shoulder and said, "Thank you for taking care of Naruto for us." She paused, "Sasuke-kun is waiting on me we have to head back to Oto." "Oto?" Hinata asked shocked. "That's where I live now." Sakura admitted, "Naruto will explain to you what happen. He and Sasuke had one long conversation about it but let's just say I chose my heart over my village." Hinata nodded understanding and watched as the bundle in Sakura's arms moved and a little onyx eyes appeared. Hinata gasped as Sakura walked pass her asking her again to continue to take care of Naruto.

Hinata broke out into a run as she stumbled up the stairs and towards her husband's office. She threw the door open and exclaimed, "Naruto-kun!" Hinata breathed out in relief when she saw Naruto asleep on his desk with a smile on his face. His office was a mess and it was obvious that there was some type of brawl that happened in there. Hinata picked up the pages and stacked them on the desk. She then looked at her husband who looked so happy and at peace in the sleep. She smiled as her anger diminished from earlier and she played with his fingers while giggling. She then realized that Naruto was sleeping on a treaty document between Konoha and Oto. Her eyes softened as she spied the scrawl signature of Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto had his family back.  
Hinata then straightened herself and decided that she won't wake Naruto up. It was probably 9:15 and she was more than ready for bed. So she pulled her husband's chair a back and settled herself in his lap but not before covering both of them in her robe. It was bedtime.

**A/N: I disclaimed ownership to Naruto. This was actually a competition piece for KonohaFlowerGarden on DA. It tied for second. =) This is the first time I have ever written a story where the focus pairing wasn't SasuSaku. How did I do? Review please but don't flame. **

**CherryFlower05 **


End file.
